Savior
by Waffuru Shojo
Summary: So we have our traditional MegaMan fan, a girl with an overprotective mother determined to make a lawyer out of her daughter. So, coincidentally, not only is she brought to her favorite world by MegaMan himself, but she also gets the opportunity to leave MegaMan behind and go with the robot master she seriously has a crush on. Gets better, really. OneSided!BassxOC. Chapter 1 fixed!


**Hey, guys! So, this my final rewrite, as it has been looked over and fixed many times. Chapter 2 soon to come, I promise!**

* * *

Wily sat back in his desk chair, drumming his fingers on the surface of his desk, and yawned. The computer was off for the moment, but with a quick swipe of the mouse, the screen came back on.

He sighed and reopened the web page he had been previously on, a social networking page of a human girl he'd been watching for quite some time. From all of the private information she'd so carelessly posted, she was in her first year of high school, but she was home schooled. Her father had a poet's attitude, but in reality was a program designer's assistant for some Japanese company, which was also home of the girl's favorite singer, a holographic character with two extremely long blue pigtails, and a school uniform. Her mother was extremely overprotective and a perfectionist. Her brother was a Megaman nerd, and was in 7th grade.

But the girl herself was interesting.

She called herself Seigen Ryuu, but stated herself on one of her first posts that it wasn't her name. She said she didn't like her name, so she made a new one.

What was funny was that she had a certain... Obsession, almost, with his robot master, Bass. It was all over her page. Her 'crush' on him since the second book of something, his 'epic ness', her ultimate dream to join him in a battle against MegaMan, her desire to be the person who actually cared about him. After the first few posts, Wily thought she was only joking, but as he kept reading, he saw she was completely serious.

But what interested Wily the most was her knowledge of her world's politics. She wasn't the greatest, not by far. But, she might be the only one with enough basic knowledge who would also cooperate with him. She stated on an earlier post that her mother had wanted her to go into politics because it made a lot of money, but Seigen said she didn't care about money, she just wanted a job that she liked doing.

Oh, how wonderful Google could be when you need someone specific like this.

The metallic door to Wily's research area creaked loudly as Bass threw it open. He stomped in like he normally did, not necessarily angry or anything, that was just how he made sure he had the old fool's attention.

"So?"

Wily lazily looked over at the robot master and sighed. "If I open the portal to the girl's dimension for you, will you go get her for me?" he managed to get out, trying his hardest not to yawn in the middle of his sentence.

Bass rolled his eyes. "Why me? Of all your robots, why me?"

"Because you're the most efficient. And -"

"And what? Is _he _gonna be there?"

"Hopefully not. I was going to say that, the girl " Wily pointed to Seigen's profile picture, "has... well, never mind, it's not important," Wily chuckled.

"...Where is it?"

* * *

"So that's his plan," Protoman muttered. He had just been sitting outside against the back wall of Wily's research area, 'monitoring', but when he'd picked up that Bass had arrived, he began listening.

He activated his comm link in his headset, and tried to pick up on Rock or Roll's frequency. With luck.

_"Proto, it's Rock. What's going on?"_

"I was able to listen in on a conversation between Wily and Bass."

_"What? What are they doing?"_

"Wily's been spying on a human girl from the other dimension, and he's intending to open a portal to send Bass to retrieve her, to bring her here. I was hoping Light could send you to get her first, or at least protect her. I might be able to get you the data."

_"Of course! Thanks, Proto!"_

And with that they signed off.

* * *

"Is it downloaded yet?!"

"No, three and a half more minutes..."

Finally, the opportunity for download had presented itself. After I had finished the manga, my father suggested that my brother and I download an emulator/game ROM to be able to play the original NES games. The problem was that none of us had thought of when to download it, because mother certianlly wouldn't allow it. Our only chance was then, when mother decided to leave us here alone while she had an appointment at the doctor's.

Of course we were going to play MegaMan.

Most of my dad's side of the family has been into stuff like that since the beginning. So far, I'm the first girl on my mother's side of the family who has strayed from the 'path', and I use that in a negative way. It's rather difficult to explain, actually.

Now the only thing that concerned me is how Roy and I were going to be able to keep it a secret from her, or have the time to play it. I'd figure something out eventually.

Maybe we could put it on a flash drive and take it to my dad's computer, who's a lot more lenient about this stuff.

"That thing better hurry up, we DO NOT have time to go looking for another one, mom could be home any minute,"

Exasperation had hit us both right in the face. It was true, the download was taking an especially long time, and he wanted to play the game just as much as I did before mom got back.

The command prompt screen appeared, lighting the dark room with an eerie glow.

"Why'd it do that?" Roy asked, confused as I was. "It was downloading; something go wrong?"

Thank goodness my mother is out with her appointment, if she had been home, Roy and I would both get an earful of why we shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be messing with the computer, shouldn't do this, shouldn't do that. All that good stuff.

A little window popped up in the corner of screen, alerting us that the emulator was finished loading while it echoed through our computer/homeschool room. I went back to the desktop and searched around a bit for the game file, and opened it up.

Roy was literally jumping.

The theme song played, but the game didn't start like it should. It stayed black, blank, for the longest time. Where was the bright blue background with the circle of enemies, like in the walk throughs? Where was Cutman, Elecman, Bombman, Gutsman, Iceman?

"What the heck is it doing?" Roy screamed. "It's not supposed to do that... The thing's already glitching,"

"Good grief, Roy, can you be any louder? Give it a minute, sheesh,"

Well, it only needed a minute. The screen stated black, like it had been, but it still glowed a grayish light.

Until the command prompt came back. Senseless phrases and numbers flashed by for a little while, and I could hear a faint buzzing, almost like my binaural beats, coming from the speakers.

'Be prepared, Rock, for if ' a voice started from the speakers. It was gentle, like my father's. But it couldn't have been.

"Sis, what's it doing...?"

'Don't worry, I will save her!'

'Rock, hurry! The longer we wait, the closer Bass is to ' a girl's voice seemed to call in response.

'She... Is... MINE!' a more masculine, powerful, and intimidating voice screamed.

The eerie light that once filled the room began to gradually get brighter. Roy screamed and ran for the phone, but once he was out of the room, the light got unbearably bright.

I was knocked out of my chair with a sudden, painful impact to my stomach. The walls of the room seemed to be slowly drowned out by the neon light, and soon they disappeared all together somehow.

"Roy? ROY, ANSWER!" I shouted, but it was useless. I couldn't see anything through the light.

What used to be my computer screen was now a large, square shaped tunnel, black with a glowing green circuit like pattern along the walls. It seemed like a long tunnel, but there was light at the end.

Half blocked by a figure running out of it.

"Hey! I don't know your name, but hey!" the figure shouted, right at me. I subconsciously pointed at myself until the figure emerged from the tunnel and I could clearly see blue armor, lighter or darker depending on the part of armor. All attached to a kid, a teenager about my age, I'm guessing.

"Rock? MegaMan!?" I asked. Wow. When did I start dreaming?

Mega seemed a bit surprised that I knew his name, let alone BOTH of his names, but quickly shook it off.

"You need to come with me, now. The portal is already open, so we're about a fourth of the way there just standing here. Please, someone really bad is coming for you!"

All of a sudden I recognized his voice. The one that promised to save me.

He grabbed my hand, and we ran. I didn't protest like I should've. I should've screamed, should've been looking for my brother, but I remained silent.

"What is going on?" I asked between heavy breaths. "Why me, of all the people in your fandom?"

"You're important to Wily, for some reason." Mega answered, never looking back at me. He seemed fixated on the light at the end of the tunnel, which I learned was actually a strange type of dimensional portal.

"... What? But me? There has to be a reason." He always irked me just a tad in the manga, so of course he was irking me now. Maybe it was just his good natured attitude, I don't know.

"I'm not sure myself, Proto called in earlier saying Wily was going to send... Someone to kidnap you, so he told me to get here first, by using the same kind of portal. The reason I got here first is because Dr. Light was a lot more accurate using the data Proto sent," he said with ease, not worrying about energy or lack of air because he was robot. So lucky.

For once, I was speechless. Why would Wily need me? I'm just an otaku wannabe, I'm no scientist.

"We're nearing the end of the portal, brace yourself, it'll be... Different," he warned.

Right before exiting, Rock paused, and glanced back at me. "Don't freak out, okay? I promise we'll get you home soon, alright?"

"Been through worse..." I muttered, and looked away. He must have thought that I was bluffing, but sadly, in a way, I wasn't.

He grasped my hand a bit tighter, and walked through the final few feet that separated us from Mega's world. I think he had expected me to be shocked, but the sudden sunlight hitting my eyes after being in a pitch dark room and a pretty dark tunnel shocked me more.

I looked down as a reaction to the light overhead, and noticed that my denim pants and white tank had been... Fixed, you could put. My shoulder length black hair felt a lot smoother and shinier, and my glasses seemed sturdier. I could only imagine my green eyes had brightened a bit.

What, was I some kind of character now?

I'd almost forgotten to take in my surroundings. As the portal sort of 'clicked' shut behind us, I began to realize this isn't Michigan anymore, I'm obviously dreaming. "Tokyo? Tokyo outskirts?"

The actual city wasn't too far off, but still I could tell we were in Japan. Well, Megaman's Japan. First, because MegaMan was right behind me. Shocking. Second because only a few yards away was the outside of Dr. Light's house. It looked like an ordinary, two story traditional Japanese house, with a neat little front porch where a rocking chair rested.

Mega grabbed my hand again and began dragging me to the house ever so slowly. "We need to get inside, Proto can't hold him off much longer..." he sounded very concerned, and his face showed a mixture of anger and worry.

"Rock! She's safe!" that same girl's voice from my computer shouted. The from door flung open and Roll came flying out, followed by who I assumed to be Dr. Light.

The girl threw her arms around me, and began speaking a mile a minute, most of which I didn't catch. All I heard was that she was Roll, Mega's sister, this was indeed Tokyo, behind us was Light's home, and that Proto had been sent to hold off Bass until I was safe.

Then she slowed down a bit. "Come inside, with me. Mega and Proto can take Bass," Her hand replaced Rock's, and her determination to get me inside was strong.

Light began jabbering something about me and Wily's plan to Rock, who nodded in concern.

Once Roll and I were out of earshot, and successfully on the front porch, I watched as MegaMan's armor appeared, and he turned to face the city.

Wrong direction.

An overpowering sound like a cannon filled the area, and it was all I could do to muster enough strength to pull Roll off the porch with me as a nearby tree came crashing down, right in front of the porch. If I hadn't had gotten us off, we would have been temporarily trapped.

"What was that?!" Roll shrieked. Such similarity to my brother... I laughed a bit inside, knowing I'd be back soon.

It was just a dream, after all.  
Rock came rushing over to us, checking for injuries as all four of us pondered what possibly

could have caused that.

"What could that have been, Rock?" Light asked, staring at his, amazingly, still in tact porch.

But not for long, ironically. Just when this dream was getting exciting it got even more thrilling. With an even louder crash than the first, another tree, this time a pine, came down next to the house.

"What...?" Rock started.

Behind where the tree was, with a smoking arm blaster and Protoman in captivity... Was none other than Bass... Well, I always had an active imagination.

He very slowly started creeping towards us, pulling Proto along with him, his crimson eyes on  
fire like usual. Rock and Light grew tense, but I couldn't tell what Roll was feeling. She seemed to convey several emotions at once. Me, I'm sure they could tell how I felt if they'd only looked.

Once Bass was within range to speak without shouting, Mega drew his arm blaster. But Bass only laughed.

"This is great," he started, with a familiar voice. "I guess it's a good thing you beat me to her, now I don't have to go searching all over that other place just for her!"

He half smiled, half glared at me, the odd one out in this situation, then tightened his grip around Proto's neck with his arm.

"Now, I'm proposing something, Light."

Dr Light clenched his fists at the mention of his own name. "What is it, Bass? It involves Protoman, I'm sure."

"It does, old man. All I ask: trade me your precious Protoman for the girl with the glasses." Bass then proceeded to laugh maniacally at Light's horrified expression.

"I -I can't, can't..." Light's whispers were almost silent. He seemed torn.

"Make your choice. This human girl, from an entirely different dimension, and world, whom you probably don't even know her name, or your first robot. Megaman's brother. It's pretty simple, actually."

I couldn't take this anymore. If I'm dreaming, and I'm pretty sure I am, I might as well live. I pushed forward, through Roll and Dr Light, and stood next to MegaMan, gazing at the robot master who'd been my favorite character since book two.

"If my opinion counts, which it should, since this whole thing is about me," I paused.

Rock knew where this was going. "No, you're not. Don't even -"

"I would personally like to go with Bass."

That shocked both of them, Bass almost to the point of accidentally releasing Protoman. "Y -you what?! Are you sure you're human?"

I could almost laugh at Rock's facial expression. Mouth agape, eyebrows raised, pupils dilated. Pure shock.

Light looked like he was going to have a heart attack, and Roll seemed almost... Indifferent.

"I'm going with you. Now, please release Protoman," I commanded, trying to sound intimidating. I think it failed, but...

He did release him. Not kindly, though. Proto was already in pain and exhausted from obviously losing the fight, then Bass had just dropped him, letting the sound echo of him hitting the ground.

"Well, isn't Wily going to be pleased," Bass remarked, and held out his now free hand.

I turned back to Rock, Roll and Light to see them all looking so betrayed. I felt like I should have felt bad about it, and I almost didn't.

But I shook it off. Bass's hand was still in front of me, so, like a lady, I grasped it. And it was the most wonderful feeling.


End file.
